


Moving Forwards

by Avalooon



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalooon/pseuds/Avalooon
Summary: The first time Raya and Namaari get a chance to be alone together and fully process everything that happened post film.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240





	Moving Forwards

The unification of Kumandra was a whirlwind of activity for all involved. Bonds had to be reformed, diplomatic channels long closed reopened, feuds and disputes that had been growing for the past 500 years had to be resolved. For her part, Raya would have been content to assist in minor ways and rest after her journeys, but that was not to be. She had ended up as a symbol of unification and had been traveling even more than before, helping with negotiations and building trust. Namaari too had been tireless in her efforts, working harder than anyone to try and fix the damage she saw herself as responsible for.

So it was that the first time they had to themselves came a week after the dragon gem was reformed. A conference had been held in Heart discussing how to support those most damaged by the brief, but still catastrophic, vanishing of the waters. The talks had been, as usual, productive and lively, the different tribes had all been willing to help out and though old rivalries boiled over on occasion the presence of Sisu had been enough to restore order. As evening fell and the sun cast a warm glow through the halls food had been brought out and the conversations changed from business to banter and the rekindling of old friendships.

Raya had discreetly made her exit, snagging some dumplings as she wandered from the great halls and through winding passages. Her feet brought her to the old home of the dragon gem, it was no longer of any importance, the gem used and the dragons who had been trapped in stone prisons free once more to wander the air and water. Raya nimbly hopped across the rocks and settled on the edge of the inner circle, she bit into her dumpling and kicked her feet through the water.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her tense and reach instinctively for her sword. But no, that life was over, nobody was coming to take her life or trap her now. She listened a second more, matching the distinctive sound to its owner. “And here I thought nobody had noticed me slipping out.” 

A rough laugh answered her as Namaari came into view and leaned against the entranceway. “If you really thought you could get past my notice I’d feel offended.” Raya tossed her a dumpling which was deftly caught and popped into her mouth. 

“Glad to see you didn’t die of boredom in those meetings, I swear Sisu is going to fall asleep in one of these meetings soon.” Raya chuckled but the grin fell off her face as she caught sight of the heavy expression Namaari wore. “What’s wrong, you okay?”

Namaari sighed and sat down legs outstretched across the entranceway, she made a sweeping gesture with her hand. “This room, right here, it’s where it all started. Where I first betrayed you. So much pain, so much suffering, all because of me.”

“Namaari, if you’re really trying to blame yourself for everything that’s happened then you’re even more full of yourself than I’d thought. The tribes had been fighting for hundreds of years, you were just doing what you thought was for the best, nobody can blame you for that.” Raya crossed the floor over to Namaari and sat down next to her, grasping her hand.

Namaari shook her head and gazed down. “Sure the tribes had been fighting before, but I’m the one who got the stone broken and released the Druun. Everything the world’s gone through,” she lightly squeezed Raya’s hand “everything you’ve gone through, in the last six years. It was all because of me.”

“By the dragons, stop being so self absorbed. Something like this would’ve happened sooner or later anyway, besides it’s not like you were the mastermind behind that plan as a child. We all made mistakes back then, I shouldn’t have let you in here to start with, what’s important is that we’re moving forwards. If you think about it, without everything that happened here the Kumandra wouldn’t be reunited now.” 

She nudged Namaari with her shoulder until she elicited a small chuckle. “Guess you’re right there.”

“More importantly without everything you did we wouldn’t be here.” She pulled out the dragon charm and held it up. “We only beat the Druun because you decided to trust again, you trusted me even when I didn’t trust you.”

“In fairness I’d given you many more reasons to doubt me, and you’re the one who reached out first.”

“Oh please, if it wasn’t for Sisu I’d have just stolen the gem and waltzed away with you none the wiser.”

“You could’ve tried, I’d have found you and kicked your ass.” 

Raya grinned at her incredulously. “You really think you could’ve beaten me?”

“Well let’s see, based on what happened when we fought in Spine, yeah I’d say so.

“What no, that’s ridiculous, it doesn’t count. I was having to provide cover, I couldn’t go all out.”

“Want me to prove it again, I’ll beat you right here.”

“Oh you’re on.” Raya sprang up, in doing so she realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go. A rush of warmth ran through her body, excitement for the fight to come no doubt.

Namaari had risen to and now they circled each other, arms raised and bodies tense. “Well, I’m waiting. You said you’d beat me, surely you aren’t just going to stand there forever.”

“Oh you want me to take the lead, well I suppose if I must.” Raya dashed forwards and they exchanged blows. After a few seconds they sprung apart, both lightly panting. 

“This can’t be all you have Raya, don’t tell me you’ve gone soft already.”

“Not at all, just waiting to see if you’re worth putting effort into.”

“Raya please, you know I can’t let you go and underestimate me like that. Guess I’ll have to just show you that I am.” This time Namaari was the one to start, striding forwards with deceptive speed until she was right before Raya. They stayed locked together for longer this time arms and legs meeting again and again in a beautiful dance. 

When the fight was over they broke apart and collapsed on the floor, chests heaving for air. “Well darn.” Namaari was the first to break the silence. “Seems there’s no way to tell what would’ve happened.”

“At least not right now. I’m sure we’ll have the opportunity to do this again.”

“I’ll be sure to beat you next time.” Namaari came into Raya’s vision, holding out a hand. “Come, we should head back before somebody thinks we’ve been kidnapped.” She grabbed the outstretched hand and bounced up, the speed of her ascent left her feeling woozy and she stumbled before Namaari threw a steadying arm around her. 

Supporting each other they made their way back to the center of the Heart palace, each looking forward to the fights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I have thoughts and the only way to expel them is through writing gay fic.
> 
> I guess this means I'm going to have to figure out how to write good sparring scenes, I'm sure that'll go well.


End file.
